Conventional devices and techniques for providing media content are limited in a number of ways. Conventional media devices (i.e., media players, such as speakers, televisions, computers, e-readers, smartphones) typically are not well-suited for selecting targeted media content for a particular user. While some conventional media devices are capable of operating applications or websites that provide targeted media content services, such services typically provide media content only on a device capable of downloading or running that media service application or website. Such applications and websites typically are unable to select or control other media devices in a user's ecosystem of media devices for providing media content. Such applications and websites also typically are unable to provide targeted media content to a user's social network, including media devices owned by members of the user's social network.
Conventional media services and devices also typically do not automatically select media content in view of environmental or physiological factors associated with a user. Nor are they typically configured to identify and cross-reference local data with remote social graph data, for example, from one or more third party media services or social networking services. Conventional media devices also typically are not configured to target media content for a user based on media preferences specified by a user across multiple media services and social networking services.
Thus, what is needed is a solution for a smart media device ecosystem using local data and remote social graph data without the limitations of conventional techniques.
Although the above-described drawings depict various examples of the invention, the invention is not limited by the depicted examples. It is to be understood that, in the drawings, like reference numerals designate like structural elements. Also, it is understood that the drawings are not necessarily to scale.